


Pain

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tries to get his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to drivvenwrinth for being my wonderful beta.

"Nnnn Stop! It hurts," the blond moaned.

"Oh shut up and take it like a man for once," the brunette said with a sigh of frustration.

" _Take it like a man he says._ Why don't we switch positions and see you take it like a man?" the blond suggested through gritted teeth.

"You've done this to me before. Now just hold still damn it... almost there..." the brunette informed him.

"You said that like three minutes ago Shika. Please stop I really can't take anymore!" Naruto begged close to tears.

"Got it! You sure as hell whine a lot over a little bitty splinter," Shikamaru replied while shaking his head.

"That's not a little bitty splinter! That's a freaking tree trunk!" Naruto said while sitting up and rubbing his sore foot.

"Since when did tree trunks get so small?" he asked while showing the blond the tiny piece of wood that had been embedded in his right foot.

"It shrank when it came out," Naruto said with a pout.

"Sure it did. I have to go to work now. See you tonight," Shikamaru said as he kissed his boyfriend's head.

"Will you bring me back an ice cream for the pain you put me through?" the blond asked with a cute pout.

"Promise not to walk around outside barefoot again and I'll consider it," the brunette said while gathering his keys.

"Promise," the blond said meekly.

"Good. Love you bye," Shikamaru said while heading out the door.

"Kiba lied," Naruto muttered to himself. "He told me that if I put up a fuss Shika would stay home from work to take care of me. So much for an all day make out session. Ah well... I'll have to try something new tomorrow."

~Fin~


End file.
